


We will be there tomorrow

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eren Yeager, mild spoilers up to chapter 108, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: “No pleasantries, then?” Levi drawled to mask how hard it was blocking the blow.“Do you want them? Sir.”





	We will be there tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is my way of coping with all the shit that happens in manga up to chapter 108. I was honestly scared to read further, so instead of reading I wrote... yes. Porn.  
> Way to go.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> (And I'm off to read chapter 108, seeing as I don't have a reason to postpone it anymore. Wish me luck.)

Eren came to the training grounds wearing nothing but plain pants and a shirt. No gear, no weapons, only a curious gaze and a nostalgic smile under the mild early summer sun. Levi stopped in his track, hovering between two thick trees and contemplating if he should make his presence known. But of course, it wasn’t needed. One snap of the cables, and Eren was already looking in his direction.  
Well.  
Levi jumped to the nearest branch that was wide enough to stand on and nodded rather curtly. Eren returned the nod, unfased, and calmly went to him.  
“Hello, captain.”  
“What are you doing here without equipment?”  
“Am I? Without equipment, I mean.”  
He was still smiling, a bit indulgently, and Levi scowled at him. Arrogant brat!  
“Your titan powers are not proper training gear. Or have you simply forgotten how to use anything but them?”  
“Harsh, captain.” Eren was still grinning, which annoyed Levi to no end and yet grounded him somehow. Yes, Eren had changed. But not as much as Levi feared. “Though as a matter of fact, I am indeed rather rusty.”  
“So what the fuck are you waiting for? Full gear in five. Go.”  
“Roger that.”  
He was gone faster than most people could blink and for the first time since Eren’s return Levi thought that he might have underestimated him. Excitement prickled at the back of his neck, and Levi used the time to check every strap of his own gear meticulously. It wouldn’t do to fail in a fight due to some unfortunate tear in a belt or a faulty clasp getting stuck.  
Eren returned even faster than ordered, and in a flash his sword was clashing with Levi’s.  
“No pleasantries, then?” Levi drawled to mask how hard it was blocking the blow.  
“Do you want them? Sir.”  
“Might’ve made me go easy on you when you lose.”  
“I highly doubt that. Sir.”  
“That I might go easy on you?”  
“Both, actually. Sir.”  
The nerve of him, doubting he would lose, laughing in Levi’s face! Levi felt a smile creeping up, and before Eren saw it, he whirled in a complicated move to avoid new blows and lounge an attack of his own.  
The fight was on.  
Two hours later they were dripping with sweat, exhausted and without a single sword that wasn’t broken.  
“Rusty, my ass.” Levi huffed and stalked to Eren, who was crouching on the ground and watching him with keen eyes. How he trained during his infiltration mission was beyond Levi, but the result was breathtaking. Magnificent. Absolutely fucking stunning.  
“Was that a compliment, captain?” Eren grinned and went up with the grace of a confident fighter who wasn’t even slightly tired, the brat.  
Or not.  
Where before Eren was only slightly taller than Levi, now he towered over him quite significantly. And he was broader, too, not to mention pure physical strength that was more suited to his titan form. Levi’s hands were almost dead after a head-on sword confrontation.  
Eren was not fifteen anymore, and an awkward duckling with a mop of messy hair was replaced by an adult equal to Levi in every sense but actual age.  
Suddenly, the letters made so much more sense. Suddenly, Levi saw a person behind an intricate plan and a dangerous plot. Suddenly, two people became one, a political force behind the scene and Eren, and Levi was looking at the man who would lead him into hell and back, and Levi would happily follow.  
The long lost, heady, exhilarating feeling.  
He stopped for a second, disconnecting empty gas tanks. They fell into soft, short grass and laid behind. Eren had already disposed of his and was looking at him, waiting for him to come closer. He was probably fresh, what with the power of three titans at his disposal, and the sweat glistening on his face meant nothing. Levi would likely lose, and lose badly.  
He went anyway.  
He didn’t know if his demeanor had visibly changed after his epiphany. Probably not. But Eren sensed something anyway, and his tense stance shifted. Just a bit, not enough to actually notice, and Levi, too, only sensed this on the verge of his intuition, but everything did change - just as suddenly as his perception of this, adult and new, Eren.  
That was not just a practice fight anymore.  
Levi jumped, aiming to knock him over.  
“No pleasantries, then?” Eren dodged. He was grinning again, clearly happy with himself, and Levi narrowed his eyes.  
“I don’t need you to go easy on me.”  
“Never.”  
No “captain”, not even a “sir”. Levi rolled, avoiding a low kick, caught Eren’s foot in an attempt to throw him, but was almost thrown himself and had to let go. Just as he suspected, Eren was only slightly tired while Levi was aching all over after a full, unrestrained fight with a strong opponent. That would not be easy, but damn him if he wasn’t going to make Eren work for his win.  
In the end, he kept his promise to himself, but defeat still stung.  
Eren straightened above him and smiled, proud. He was panting heavily - a small consolation, with how easily Eren held Levi down.  
Grass tickled his neck, and the soft, pungent smell of earth and fallen leaves overwhelmed him, but the only thing Levi could concentrate on was the heavy, hot weight on him.  
“Not as bad as I thought,” Levi said after a short silence. “Eren.”  
\- That was definitely a compliment, - Eren laughed, rich and infectious, and in any other situation Levi would have smiled, reluctantly yet sincerely, but now he couldn’t even breathe.  
Eren still held him, on his back, hands above his head in an iron grip, and Levi wanted, so much… unless Eren said something ridiculous, like calling him “captain”.  
“Thank you, Levi.”  
His heart skipped a beat.  
He should have said something cutting, should have thought about all their circumstances, should have at least demanded freedom. Instead, Levi relaxed - instantly, completely, and the only upside was that he didn’t allow himself a moan.  
Eren stilled, his whole body going rigid. Fuck. What if Levi misread the situation? What if the attraction was only in his head? Or worse, what if he wasn’t supposed to act on it? The plan…  
“Levi,” Eren’s voice was hoarse, dropping to almost a whisper, and it sent sparks down Levi’s spine. “Are you sure?”  
His first instinct was to kick Eren just for that, but Eren held him fast, not letting to even try. Eren knew about his past, he knew what it meant in the Underground to submit in such a way, and yet he wanted Levi to admit it? To say it aloud?  
“Levi. I want you in any way, do you know that?”  
It was Levi’s turn to still.  
“One word, Levi. One word, and we change positions.”  
Fuck.  
Levi felt himself relaxing again, this time slowly, gradually. Eren wasn’t getting off on power over him. He wasn’t exerting control. He could, and Levi would struggle but eventually give in. Too late to back out, too open to hide his feelings, too vulnerable to effectively resist. But Eren asked not only because he knew, but because he cared.  
“Idiot.”  
“Not this word.”  
Nevertheless, Eren relaxed and just as slowly let go of Levi’s hands. Levi flexed them but otherwise stayed where he was.  
He quite liked the position, afterall.  
Eren seemed to like it, too. He exhaled and carefully leaned forward, holding himself up with his arms. His weight shifted, Levi now felt him from thighs to chest, and hot breath grazed his lips.  
Levi kissed him first, firmly, without restraint, not holding back a moan anymore. It was a lot, too much, the salty addictive taste, the sweep of Eren’s tongue, unhesitant in entering Levi’s mouth, the feeling of being completely covered from the outside world. They broke the kiss, and Levi realised that he still had his hands above his head, the position in which Eren put him.  
Levi closed his eyes in an attempt to regain some semblance of composure. So much for Eren not exerting control, when Levi was the one who…  
“Look at me, Levi.”  
Eren didn’t move away, and he was caressing the side of his neck gently, feather light touches of his fingertips to sensitive skin stretched tight over tense muscles. Levi snapped his eyes open and hissed:  
“Do not order me, brat!”  
But Eren’s gaze just darkened, and he said, “Oh, I will. And you’re going to listen, Levi. And you’re going to obey.”  
Breath caught in his throat, Levi managed, “I am?”  
And Eren answered, confident, “You already do.”  
For fuck’s sake.  
Levi had never felt so vulnerable, so exposed - and so safe.  
He turned his head to the side, opening up for Eren, showing his throat, and Eren didn’t hesitate. His hand slid lower, to Levi’s nape, and hot lips took its place at his neck, sending electrical currents through Levi’s spine.  
“Eren!”  
Levi knew what he was asking, he knew it was impossible, but staying quiet under Eren was even less possible.  
“Levi,” Eren whispered into his skin and bit. Hard.  
He should have guessed that Eren would not deem his wish impossible.  
Levi keened, his whole body going taught and then relaxing even further, yielding all control. Tomorrow he would have an unmistakable mark where everyone could see, Eren bit high enough for that, but right now Levi couldn’t even bring himself to care.  
He should, he knew that, but fuck everything. Levi trusted Eren with his life and with his country’s future, he trusted Eren to know what he was doing leaving evidence like that.  
And, well, not like everybody wouldn’t find out anyway. The spies stayed invisible, but not undetectable. Levi and Eren were both aware of being watched from the very beginning.  
Eren broke his hold, kissed Levi again and straightened. Colour was high on his cheekbones, his hair even messier than usual with long strands framing his face, and Levi drank the sight, narrowing his eyes against the sun behind Eren.  
This may be their only chance. Levi wanted to remember even the smallest of details.  
A line of dirt on Eren’s face, the way his gear hugged close to his body, his every move, graceful and calculated.  
Eren seemed to be the same, but he didn’t just watch, he touched, his hands going up and down Levi’s body, fingers sometimes catching on the gear belts. He probably would be content with just that, should Levi say so.  
Levi brought his hands to Eren’s shoulders, not just touching in return, but undoing the training gear, and Eren’s gaze visibly darkened, hungry. Levi smirked.  
“Am I going to do all the work here, Eren?”  
“You may lie back and just feel, if you want.”  
“Not happening.”  
“We’ll see.”  
The next thing Levi knew was that Eren unclasped several of his belts and tugged him up. Levi let him, and in a matter of seconds he was lying in the grass with hands tied securely behind his back and Eren watching him intently.  
Primal fear of being helpless, being caught, crashed over him. In an instant, Eren was reaching back, clearly meaning to untie him, regret in a soft calming noise he made, but Levi had enough presense of mind to say, “Eren.”  
And Eren’s hands stilled.  
Levi took a deep breath, forcing himself to overcome the fear. Tested the bonds. They were not tight enough to cut off his circulation. And if Levi really tried, he would most likely get out. Wouldn’t be easy, but not impossible either. Eren left him an out.  
Levi exhaled. That was not what he would have expected from their first time. But they were nothing if not extreme.  
“Safeword «Sina».”  
“Thank you, Levi.”  
It still scared him. Levi knew all too well what power over somebody could do to even the best of men. Eren wasn’t the best. He was closer to worst, really, and letting him do pretty much anything wasn’t safe, it wasn’t even sane.  
But Levi trusted him. Despite knowing how Eren changed, despite his - their - burdened conscience. Levi trusted Eren in everything that concerned them.  
Eren didn’t disappoint. Though in some things he was still a clumsy teenager - like now, when he realised that it would be impossible to take off Levi’s shirt without undoing the bonds. Chuckling inwardly at his expression, Levi almost offered his knife, but Eren beat him to it and just tore the cloth apart in a show of monster strength.  
Levi’s throat went dry at the display.  
It was one thing to fight Eren and feel what he was capable of. It was another to be at his mercy.  
Eren’s smile sent shivers through Levi’s body, invoking a low, humming heat somewhere deep in his core. The next touch brought this heat to the surface, right to Eren’s hands skimming Levi’s sides, and to his lips on Levi’s skin.  
Eren wasn’t biting him again, he only kissed his shoulders and collarbones with quiet reverence, and that was so little, so not enough after being tied up, that Levi growled:  
“Harder.”  
Eren’s answer was a calm, amused, “No.”  
“Eren…”  
“I’m going to do as I will, Levi,” Eren was speaking mildly, he was stroking Levi with the same care, but something in his voice made Levi tremble. “And you’re going to take it, every bit of it. You’re going to love it, Levi.”  
Eren’s fingers, so gentle, closed on his nipple, tight. Levi arched his back, too caught up in a sudden pleasure-pain to control his reaction.  
“I already do.”  
He said this on the edge of even his own hearing, but he knew that Eren heard him anyway.  
It started picking up the pace from then, broad strokes of Eren’s palms down Levi’s stomach, tongue and teeth on his nipples, too sensitive to stay silent when Eren sucked and bit them, and a distinct click of Levi’s belt right before Eren took his pants off.  
They stopped for a moment then, Eren obviously taking in the sight of Levi, spread in the grass for him, open and waiting, and Levi admired Eren in turn with his broad chest, gleaming green eyes and unrestrained power.  
Five years to come to this. Could Levi have predicted that they would end up here? Had Eren wanted this - even then?  
It didn’t matter. All that mattered was them right now, joined in mutual understanding, and pleasure, and respect.  
“You are the best thing that happened to me, Levi. Never forget that.”  
“How sad.”  
Eren’s eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief when he bent over Levi to kiss him, and at he same time rough hand closed over his hard, aching cock. Levi choked and cursed in the kiss, thrusting up in an attempt to get friction. He wasn’t going to last like that, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was Eren bringing him to orgasm, the sweet and sharp feeling of coming in the hands of a person Levi trusted the most.  
“Shh, Levi. Not so fast.”  
“I will dismember you. Slowly.”  
“As you wish,” his tone was accepting, affectionate even, as if Eren would actually let him, if Levi really set to make good on his promise.  
Fuck, knowing him, Eren probably would.  
The knowledge made something clench behind Levi’s ribs.  
Eren kissed his lips once more and went down his body with a trail of kisses and bites, leaving light marks that would soon disappear. He kept holding Levi’s cock, but didn’t stroke it, rather, he did it to make a statement. Levi felt vulnerable like that, on the edge, with no means to control this except begging, but he was not there quite yet.  
Most likely - the exact thing Eren wanted to change.  
He kissed and sucked the skin on Levi’s stomach, the sensitive places where his thighs met the body, and lower, all the way to his knees. It felt like admiration, and Levi felt cherished and loved, something he never let himself think about but couldn’t avoid with the way Eren treated him now. But as pleasant as this was, it was also a calm right before the storm.  
Right before Eren took hold of Levi’s knee, bent his leg up to reveal the inner side and went back with kisses from there. The skin was so much more sensitive there, sparks of pleasure tingling with each touch, and the position was so open, with Levi absolutely defenceless like that… He didn’t try to hold his moans anymore, little sounds of pleasure and encouragement, an occasional helpless keen when Eren bit just right, and an outright cry when hot lips brushed the head of his cock.  
“Eren!”  
That got Levi a repeat, again and again, and slow swipes of Eren’s tongue. All Levi’s muscles tensed to the point of breaking, the belts around his wrists dug in painfully, and the sensations were building, piling up in a giant ball of breathtaking pleasure, enormous, threatening to stop his heartbeat, when Eren suddenly let his knee go and pushed two dry, blunt fingers at Levi’s exposed hole.  
It was like a blow, the last straw before giving in. The tips didn’t even go inside, and there was no pain, just pure, raw sensation of being held down and owned, mixed with undeniable sweetness of Eren’s firm hand on his cock and his tongue on the slick head, but that was more than enough. Orgasm hit him from the inside, spreading like wildfire, making him gasp and call for Eren, making Levi keen high in the back of his throat.  
Eren didn’t let him go, kept his hold and the pressure until Levi collapsed on the ground in a boneless, panting mess. Only then Eren slowly retracted his fingers from his hole and let go of his cock.  
Only then Levi had the mind to notice that Eren was still fully clothed.  
That arrogant brat.  
The thought was warm.  
Eren was demonstratively licking his hand covered in pearl white streaks of come when Levi gathered himself and sat upright.  
“Levi?”  
“Eren.”  
“I’m fine as we are, Levi.”  
“I’m not.”  
The look of helpless adoration on Eren’s face was worth any trouble.  
In a minute, Eren’s pants were laying somewhere near Levi’s, and Levi was sitting astride his lap. For this, Eren undid the bonds and now was carefully massaging Levi’s wrists.  
There would be marks, even more evident than the bite on his neck.  
Neither of them cared.  
Levi let Eren have his way for several long moments, but there was only so much time they could stay before their friends came looking, that’s why Levi gently shook Eren off and brought one of his hands to Eren’s nape. His fingers almost instantly tangled in the messy hair, so Levi hissed and tugged sharply to take the hairband off. What he didn’t expect was Eren willingly letting his head fall back along with it.  
Eren’s arms were secure around his middle, his hard cock nudging Levi’s thigh, and… nothing more. Where before Eren took all the initiative, now he clearly let Levi do as he pleased.  
“When we have a normal bed, you are going to fuck me,” Levi said before biting Eren’s exposed neck - right at the same place where he had his mark.  
Deft fingers running along his spine were answer enough for Levi.  
The rest of it was urgent, rushed, the feeling of time flowing away too obvious to enjoy the moment as it deserved, but Eren squeezed Levi tight when he stroked his cock, and came, painting their stomachs white, so Levi, as out of practice as he was, counted that as a win.  
He would catch up should they have a chance. Which was not bloody likely, but he couldn’t be blamed for hoping.  
They cleaned up in a companionable silence. Levi’s shirt was beyond repair, but if he buttoned up his jacket, it’s state would be not so obvious. Eren, for his part, didn’t have a hair out of place, except his actual hair that he stubbornly refused to brush. Levi was going to remedy this sometimes soon. Just not right now, for they had other pressing concerns.  
“This was a mistake, Eren.”  
Levi didn’t know why he said that. Only… he needed to voice it. As much as he loved this whole experience, as much as he looked forward to repeating it and more, he couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread.  
Have they jeopardised everything for a flicker of personal happiness?  
“Clearly a mistake,” Eren agreed easily, almost eagerly. “Makes everything much more complicated.”  
It would have stung, but something in Eren’s demeanor made Levi look at him closely.  
“They would not trust me much after this, yes,” Levi added carefully, testing the waters.  
“Or they might trust me more, who knows?”  
Eren was outward grinning now, and Levi couldn’t help a snort.  
“I thought the idiotic optimism was long gone.”  
“You wound me. For all you know, it could all be a part of the plan.”  
“I believe in you, Eren,” Levi said, sobering. “But not over common sense.”  
“Yet.”  
Levi wanted to hit him.  
And wanted to bend his knees.  
He settled on a short, “Maybe.”  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Eren straightened, and said, low and sure: “You shouldn’t worry now, Levi. The plan is in motion, and it will be done no matter what. Though we might have some difficulties after today, I’ll give you that.”  
He sounded sure and calm. It seemed Levi had no other choice but believe him.  
He probably never had any other choice to begin with.  
But he needed to say one more thing, this time not for his sake, but for Eren’s.  
“Eren. I don’t regret it.”  
“I know.”  
And Levi knew that Eren didn’t regret this either - so he just nodded and closed his eyes thinking about Eren’s words. ‘Might have some difficulties’, ‘Might’. Ha.  
The plan still ‘might’ not work. They ‘might’ die tomorrow or in a week.  
But at least they had this. Even if he knew for a fact that they would die tomorrow, Levi wouldn’t have it any other way.  
He was just glad that he didn’t know for sure. That left him with freedom to stubbornly believe in the best outcome, to do all that was necessary for making his hope a reality, their plan - a success.  
And so he will.  
No, Levi thought suddenly, looking at smiling, confident Eren, who was watching him with calm and understanding eyes. It was probably time to start believing in him over common sense. At least, Levi wanted to.  
And so - they will succeed.  
They will be there tomorrow, and in a week, and long after that.  
Definitely.


End file.
